amu revenge :(
by AmutuloverXD
Summary: This story is about amu being betrayed by her so called friends and moved back from california with new charas and friends. ikuto also comes back from searching for his father and sees one of her friend competing for his strawberry.
1. Chapter 1

Me:I hope you enjoy because this is my first time writing^-^

Summary: amu just came back from Japan to revenge her so called "friends" with her new friends from California. While ikuto just came back from searching for his father he sees one of her friends competing him for his strawberry.

~Amu Pov~  
"Amu are ready to kick some guardian ass" said diva  
"Yay!yay! amu-chan " said ran  
"Japan is so colorful" said miki  
"Hi little butterflies" said Suu  
"Will you guys shut up~ Nya" said Iri  
Yes my charas are reborn again with new charas when I moved to California I renember how my eggs got cursed that day.  
~Flashback~  
"Amu-chan x-eggs hurry!" Ran said as they went to the park  
There were 50 x-eggs there "ran!" "ok" "chara transformation Amulet heart!"while amu was shielding herself with Pompoms a x-egg hit her at the back and ran came out of amu. when amu turned around she saw the x-eggs forcing her charas in there eggs and crushed them. When they left she fell down and cried "RAN!MIKI!SUU!...". When it was night time she went home and cried to sleep.  
~The Next Day~  
"Ohayo minna..."  
"What happen hinamori?"asked tadagay  
(If your a tadamu fan stop reading this)  
"Yesterday my charas got crushed by x-eggs" said amu while sobbing  
"Then why are you here? "said rima  
"What do you mean? aren't you going to help me?" said amu  
"Why should we help a commoner your just a useless without your charas " said tadase with chara change  
At the back nagi and Yaya were laughing at her  
"I hate you guys!" said amu and she ran home.  
~Home~  
When she went home she went to her room crying until she fell asleep.  
~The Next Day~  
When she woke up she wondered why her charas didn't wake her up then remembered what happened to them. there was a knock at her door it was her mom "Amu we got a new promotion at California so we have to move ok so pack up were moving tomorrow" her mom said as she left.  
~The Present Time~  
And now I'm back with new and strong charas.  
-me: like I said I hope you enjoy XD and pls review (pouts with kitty eyes)


	2. Ikuto arrival

me: I hope you enjoy!

~Amu Pov~

People were staring at me while i was taking a walk with my charas. Probably its because im famous...Oh...Shit! I forgot to wear my disgues! after i just realize that people started to chase me down to the streets and sidwalk. when i saw a ally i turned there to hide."amu your a baka forgetting to wear your disgues~nya" iri said "shut up!" i said. when i turned around about to strangle iri someone covered my eyes at first i thought it was a rapist so i kicked him in the shin and screamed"LET ME GO YOU RAPIST!". When he let me go i went to fighting position but instead of a rapist it was..."ikuto?!""yo"

~Ikuto Pov~

I just came back from searching for my dad in now I just want to vist my strawberry_i wonder how she looks like now?_"ikuto are you thinking about amu?~nya?" said yoru "yup"i said. on the way to amu balcony i saw fans chasing someone so i went to go see in an ally. To my suprise it was amu with a cat chara. i got a plan and went up to her and covered her eyes when she turned around. after she started screaming and kicked me in the shin _dang that hurts did she go to martial arts or something?_ i stop teasing her and let her see me "ikuto?" amu said "yo" and i smirked

~Random Pov~

_I can't believe my eyes it was ikuto why is he here? did he find his dad? when did he come back?_ amu thought. while she was thinking iri smirked and chara change with amu. pink ears and tail popped out and amu started to kiss ikuto. ikuto was surprised at first but thhen kissed her back for 30 sec then pulled away because of amu chara change wore off. Next to ikuto was a blushing amu with a snickering cat chara."I see you missed me that much"ikuto said with a smirk

me: I'm tired so goodbye~


	3. Going

Me: HOPE YOU ENJOY!

~Amu~

"I-Ikuto I have to go home" I said when I looked at him he was pouting omg he was so cute i wonder how his cat ears looked like hes also so se- WAIT WHY am i thinking about this "are you thinking something pervy kid" ikuto said while chuckling. _he only thinks of me as a kid..." _Bye ikuto" i said while running home. when i went home i cried in my bed _i changed myself just for him ...i even stop drinking milk...i showed my true self and my style am i still a_ kid.

~Ikuto~

Dammit i messed up but what "ikuto~nya" "what" "i know why amu is sad it was because she thought you look at her like a kid~nya"said yoru. "Oh, well we gottta go i need to apoligise to amu while you hang out with your crush miki" yoru blushed "ikuto!~nya shut up" I chuckled. and went.

~Normal~

When ikuto came to her balcony he saw dried tears on amu face while she was sleeping. he went to sleep next to her and said "Im sorry amu" and went to sleep

~The Next day~

"Ahhh! you perverted cosplay-cat! get out of my bed!" " But amu your so warm~" there charas woke up. "whats with the racket~nya" said iri. "OMG i have to go to school" and with that all her charas smirked including her. "Ummm why are smriking~nya" said yoru. Diva was chuckling with a dark aura "its because we get beat the shit out of them for what they"ve done" she said darkly amu sweatdrop diva you don't need your dark side right now "Okay then just call me out later to beat the shit out of them okay!" diva said cheerfully before she went in her egg.

~Amu~

"Amu im sorry about when i called you a kid it was because thats what always called you before"ikuto said "Its okay just dont call me that anymore" i said "okay then does that mean i get to call you amu-koi" ikuto said with a smirk "NO! i need to go now bye" and i left for school. i smirk im back gaurdians hehe...

Me: Please review


End file.
